dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mitsuishi Ken
Perfil thumb|250px|Mitsuishi Ken *'Nombre:' 光石 研 (みついし けん) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Mitsuishi Ken *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukuoka, Japón *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' Dongyu Dramas *Byouin no Naoshikata (TV Tokyo, 2020) *Top League (WOWOW, 2019) *Jiko Keisatsu 2019 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Soshite, Ikiru (WOWOW, 2019) *Hakataben no Onnanoko wa Kawaii to Omoimasen ka? (FBS, 2019) *Saka no Tochu no Ie (WOWOW, 2019) *In Hand (TBS, 2019) *Designer Shibui Naoto no Kyuujitsu (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Fake News (NHK, 2018) *Ranhansha (TV Asahi, 2018) *Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018) *Hagetaka (TV Asahi, 2018) *Hoshikuzu Revengers (AbemaTV/Nagoya TV, 2018) *Mikaiketsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2018) *Kansayaku Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2018) *Musume no Kekkon SP (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Todome no Parallel (Hulu, 2018) *Todome no Kiss (NTV, 2018) *Cote d'Azur No.10 (WOWOW, 2017, ep.5) *Rikuou (TBS, 2017) *Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.2 *Yurusanai to Iu Bouryoku ni Tsuite Kangaero (NHK, 2017) *Wanitokagegisu (TBS, 2017) *Hiyokko (NHK, 2017) *Frankenstein no Koi (NTV, 2017) *Byplayers (NTV, 2017) *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016) *Suna no Tou (TBS, 2016) *ON (KTV, 2016) *Fukigen na Kajitsu (TV Asahi, 2016) *Siren (KTV, 2015) *Shingari (WOWOW, 2015) *Dokonjo Gaeru (NTV, 2015) *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) *Scapegoat (WOWOW, 2015) *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) *Tokyo ni Olympics o Yonda Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014) *Shinya Shokudo 3 (TBS, 2014) *Kami no Tsuki (NHK, 2014) *San Oku En Jiken (TV Asahi, 2014) *Yoru no Sensei (TBS, 2014) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Henshin Interviewer no Yuutsu (TBS, 2013) *Tokyo Bandwagon (NTV, 2013) *Kyo no Hi wa Sayonara (NTV, 2013) *Nakuna, Hara-chan (NTV, 2013) *Kuruma Isu de Boku wa Sora wo Tobu (NTV, 2012) *Platinum Town (WOWOW, 2012) *Kuro no Onna Kyoshi (TBS, 2012) ep.1-8,10 *Mirai Nikki ANOTHER:WORLD (Fuji TV, 2012) *Mou Ichido Kimi ni, Propose (TBS, 2012) *Suitei Yuuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *13-sai no Hello Work (TV Asahi, 2012) *Hungry! (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.2 *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) *Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV, 2011) ep.1 *Shinya Shokudo 2 (TBS, MBS, 2011) *Shikei Kijun (WOWOW, 2011) *Shitamachi Rocket (WOWOW, 2011) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Bartender (TV Asahi, 2011) *Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.1-3 *Q10 (NTV, 2010) *Untouchable (TV Asahi, 2009, ep1) *Mama wa Mukashi Papa datta (WOWOW, 2009) *Akahana no Sensei (NTV, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep7-8) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009) *Zeni Geba (NTV, 2009) *Nanase Futatabi (NHK, 2008) ep.6-9 *SCANDAL (TBS, 2008) *Tomorrow (TBS, 2008) ep.8 *Kansahojin (NHK, 2008) *Muri na Renai (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.5 *2 Cool (NTV, 2008, ep4,7) *Ichi Pondo no Fukuin (NTV, 2008) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) ep.6 *Kanojo to no Tadashii Asobikata (TV Asahi, 2007) *Himitsu no Hanazono (Fuji TV, 2007, ep7) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Kaze no Kitamichi (NHK, 2007) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Gekidan Engimono ''Car Radio ga Owareba (Fuji TV, 2006) *Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2006, ep1) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006) *Climber's High (NHK, 2005) *Futatsu no Sokoku (NTV, 2005) *Hiroshima Showa 20 nen 8 Gatsu Muika (TBS, 2005) *Division 1 1242kHz Kochira Nippon Hoso (Fuji TV, 2005) *Division 1 Runner's High (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kimi wa Petto (TBS, 2003) *Trick 2 (TV Asahi, 2002) ep.3-4 *Satorare (TV Asahi, 2002) *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kizu Darake no Onna (Fuji TV, 1999) *Mizu no Naka no Hachigatsu (NHK, 1998) *Gift (Fuji TV, 1997) ep.9 *Hachigatsu no Love Song (YTV, 1996) *Stewardess Monogatari (TBS, 1983) Películas *I Was A Secret Bitch (2019) *Ninkyo Gakuen (2019) *Mio on the Shore (2019) *Taro no Baka (2019) *Ichigo no Uta (2019) *The Fable (2019) *Kimi ga Kimi de Kimi da (2018) *Kyoukaishi (2018) *Hitsuji to Hagane no Mori (2018) *Mori, The Artist's Habitat (2018) *Yuuzai (2018) *Aku to Kamen no Ruru (2018) *Ojii-chan, Shinjyattatte (2017) *Before We Vanish (2017) *Kanojo no Jinsei wa Machigai Janai (2017) *Pumpkin and Mayonnaise (2017) *Outrage Saishusho (2017) *Zoku Shinya Shokudo (2016) *Golden Orchestra (2016) *Juushi no Yoru (2016) *Kaizoku to Yobareta Otoko (2016) *Shin Godzilla (2016) *Moriyamachu Kyoshujo (2016) *Mubansou (2016) *Koibito Tachi (2015) *Tenku no Hachi (2015) *Obon no Ototo (2015) *Joker Game (2015) *Shinya Shokudo (2015) *August in Tokyo (2014) *Vancouver no Asahi (2014) *Forma (2014) *Wood Job! (2014) *Ieji (2014) *Hajimari no Michi (2013) *Gatchaman (2013) *Love Gear | Koisuru Haguruma (2013) *No Otoko (2013) *Backwater | Tomogui (2013) *Outrage Beyond (2012) *Love, Masao-Kun Ga Iku (2012) *Rent-a-Cat (2012) *Himizu (2012) *Shiawase no Pan (2012) *Shuffle (2011) *Kaiji 2 (2011) *Tokyo Playboy Club (2011) *Wanko - The Story of Me, My Family and Rock (2011) *Azemichi no Dandy (2011) *Tokyo Oasis (2011) Cameo *Gaku: Minna no Yama (2011) *Kamifusen (2011) *Mainichi Kasan (2011) *Oba: The Last Samurai (2011) *Yoi Ga Sametara, Uchi Ni Kaero (2010) *Shin-san Tankoumachi no Serenade (2010) *Heaven's Story (2010) - Shioya *Akunin (2010) - Norio Yajima *Thirteen Assassins (2010) *Nude (2010) *The Hero Show (2010) *Mother Water (2010) *Saru Lock The Movie (2010) *Kakera: A Piece of Our Life (2010) *Ururu no Mori no Monogatari (2009) *No More Cry!!! (2009) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2009) *Kaiji (2009) *Kodomo no Kodomo (2008) *Megane (2007) *Sad Vacation (2007) (post-production) *Tokyo Tower Okan to Boku to, Tokidoki Oton (2007) *Kitokito! (2007) *Exte (2007) *Shisei: Ochita Jorogumo (2007) *Soredemo Boku wa Yattenai (2006) *Thank You (2006) *Kyacchi Boru-ya (2006) *Ichijiku no Kao (2006) *Pavillion Sanshouo (2006) *Sugar & Spice ~Fuumi Zekka~ (2006) *Colors (2006) *Yoki na Gyangu ga Chikyu o Mawasu (2006) *Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) *Sanctuary (2006) *Ame no Machi (2006) *Invisible Waves (2006) *Kagiganai (2005) *Bokoku no Aegis (2005) *Noriko no Shokutaku (2005) *Gina K (2005) *Kikyo (2004) *Shinkuronishiti (2004) *Pacchigi! (2004) *Fuon (2004) *Yuda (2004) *Tokyo Noir (2004) *Kono yo no Sotoe - Club Shinchugun (2004) *Dead End Run (2003) *Jump (2003) *Border Line (2002) Anuncios *'2012:' Ito-Yokado "Kent" *'2011-2015:' Tokyo Metro *'2010:' TOTO Sazana *'2007:' Toyota Premio *'2006:' Fujitsu radio astronomy Institute *'2005:' Jacks card Reconocimientos *'2019 15th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE (Winter):' Mejor Actor por Designer Shibui Naoto no Kyuujitsu Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Instagram *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Mitsuishi Ken000.jpg Mitsuishi Ken001.jpg Mitsuishi Ken002.jpg Mitsuishi Ken003.jpg Mitsuishi Ken005.jpg Mitsuishi Ken 6.jpg Categoría:Dongyu Categoría:JActor